The  Birth Of Gokudera's Baby
by Kajune
Summary: -8059- Although he is already due to giving birth, doctors and nurses will continue to think he's crazy until Mukuro and Hibari can convince them otherwise. 6918


**Title** : The Birth Of Gokudera's Baby

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre **: Humor / Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. Mpreg. OOCness.

**Summary** : -8059- Although he is already due to giving birth, doctors and nurses will continue to think he's crazy until Mukuro and Hibari can convince them otherwise. 6918

* * *

The nurses in charge of dealing with pregnant women are feeling awfully annoyed by one of their patients. A few minutes ago, these nurses and a few doctors were confronted by two teenagers who were eager to convince them, that another teenager was truly pregnant even though he was a boy. The death threats that were given to them by one of the teenagers wasn't what was making them feel so disturbed, it was the pile of insults the 'pregnant' teenager was yelling out from inside his room.

They all had trouble believing that this was possible, and now the main cause of this giant scandal is making their ears burst. Yelling out forbidden insults just because the nurses still can't believe the three of them, leaving _him_ in pain thanks to his baby that is due today!

"You bastard! Can't you see how painful this is!?" The silver-haired teenager yells at one of his friends, who had no choice but to help direct all the bad words to himself, while the other teenager continues to convince the nervous doctors about a seriously pregnant teenage boy. Convincing the nurses took long enough, and now a few doctors are hesitating just as they were getting ready for the delivery. As long as at least one doctor doesn't go into the room the pregnant one awaits in, no nurse will. Leaving the screaming one in agony.

"Yes I can, just calm down." As to why a powerful illusionist is helping a pregnant boy give birth is a question even Mukuro himself doesn't know the answer to. All he can do is to give all the support he can while Hibari, who is apparently here for an unknown reason as well, strongly tries to hold the urge not to kill these people for looking at him funny.

"No, I won't calm down! Go fetch a doctor immediately!" Gokudera yells at his least favorite ally. The more pain he feels coming from inside of him, the more he finds these two going against him like all the other nurses. Clearly, their objective hasn't changed but when you're stuck to a bed with your lover's baby crying for a chance to get out, there really is nothing you can do other than to...

"Ahhh!" ...Scream.

Mukuro knew that the nurses just wanted to get Gokudera out of their sleeves as quickly as possible, which is why they pushed him through these doors and made him a personal servant of his second-least favorite ally. Until the baby is born, he won't show the workers of this hospital how much he 'appreciates' their work, because without them, Gokudera can't give birth.

Just as Mukuro was about to exit the large doors, one of the two hit him in the face. Guess who? Having realized he must of hit something, Hibari looks over the door, only to see his favorite rival lying on the floor, both hands covering his nose. "Thank you for the red nose." Mukuro says, earning a small smirk from Hibari. Much to Gokudera's luck, Hibari was being followed by three male doctors and eight nurses, and this left Mukuro with one question.

"Why so many?"

"They're worried something inhuman will pop out."

Mukuro didn't ask anymore questions, because thinking that the mother was Gokudera, it was a possibility one shouldn't really deny. Whatever it was, he hoped that it wouldn't be a large explosive, but if it really was that, then it would be Mukuro's fault. Gokudera couldn't become pregnant without Mukuro's help, and so a baby must be born, or that means Mukuro is a failure. Surely, he won't be telling Hibari that he's cheering for it to be nothing other than a healthy child. Besides, he has his own reasons as to why he helped Gokudera carry Yamamoto's baby.

Uninterested in watching a baby come out of its mother, both Mukuro and Hibari waited just outside the room with their backs against the wall. Their eyes were glued to the door but their minds were elsewhere, trying to think of something else to be rid of Gokudera's much louder screams.

They waited, and they waited, all the while they heard nurses and doctors yelling this and that, nothing that was any of their interest. In the end, Hibari fell asleep and went sideways. Allowing there only to be Mukuro to hear the baby's first cries, and watch a nurse open the door and notice the sudden 'bond' the two teenagers were having. Much to Mukuro's liking, his love interest was peacefully lying on his shoulder. However, this gave the nurse a wrong impression.

"Will we be delivering your baby too?" She asked, and Mukuro immediately understood why that question came out. He just didn't know how to explain the situation.

After all, he was planning on having a child with Hibari.

Gokudera, was only the test subject.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
